Un soir comme les autres
by MissKitty28
Summary: Buffy et Spike se trouvent dans un cimetière pour une habituelle patrouille. One-shot Spuffy - Saison 7


**Un soir comme les autres…**

**Auteur :** Miss Kitty

**Couple :** Buffy/Spike

**Rating :** G

**Localisation :** Saison 7, « _Dirty Girls_ » (« L'armée des ombres »)

**Résumé :** Buffy et Spike se trouvent dans un cimetière pour une habituelle patrouille. [One shot]

**Note de l'auteur :** Une petite scène qui me trottait dans la tête et qui ne demandait qu'à être mise par écrit. Entendons nous bien, j'adore complètement le fait que Buffy et Spike montrent des signes évidents de jalousie quand une personne s'approche d'un peu trop près, mais sans jamais aller jusqu'à le manifester clairement auprès de l'autre, parce qu'ils le respectent et ne veulent rien lui imposer. C'est la définition même de leur relation en saison 7 : amour, certes, mais également subtilité et respect.

Mais j'en avais envie :) Je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le concept de base ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont à Joss Whedon, la Fox, UPN… etc.

***~*~***

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures sur Sunnydale. Après avoir longuement entraînées les potentielles dans la cave au cours de l'après-midi, Buffy avait ressenti le besoin de respirer et de s'éloigner quelques heures de la maison, mais surtout de la troupe de jeunes filles qui occupaient les lieux. Un simple échange de regard avec Spike lui avait suffit pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle attendait. Ils avaient pris pour habitude de s'éloigner régulièrement tous les deux, et il n'était pas rare qu'ils sortent en duo faire une patrouille qui avait plus des airs de promenade, quand elle y réfléchissait. Mais l'un comme l'autre en ressentait le besoin, et c'était surtout l'occasion pour eux de se retrouver seuls, même s'il leur arrivait de passer des heures isolés dans la cave à tout simplement discuter, ou s'entraîner.

Ils avaient quitté la maison depuis maintenant près d'une demi-heure, et marchait dans un cimetière relativement calme. Un vampire seul s'était présenté à eux quelques minutes plus tôt, mais n'avait pas fait long feu.

Willow avait quitté la ville depuis deux jours pour Los Angeles, et Buffy avait reçu un appel de sa part, lui disant qu'elle arriverait d'ici quelques heures en compagnie de Faith. Une nouvelle qui avait été loin d'enchanter la Tueuse blonde. Leurs antécédents pour les moins houleux lui faisaient craindre une nouvelle confrontation. Mais au vu du contexte actuel, elle savait qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix, et une Tueuse à leurs côtés serait un atout supplémentaire sur lequel ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de cracher, malgré toute la rancune que la jeune femme blonde pouvait éprouver à son égard.

« Quelque chose me dit que son retour ne t'enchante pas… », finit par déclarer Spike d'une voix plus affirmative qu'interrogative.

« Ah, tu as deviné », déclara Buffy d'une voix ironique. « Disons que Faith et moi ne sommes plus très copines depuis certains… évènements, qui ont définitivement brouillé l'ébauche d'amitié qu'on pouvait avoir. »

« Tuer des gens ? »

« Ca, et… me piquer mes amis et petits-amis aussi, c'est un de ses passes temps favoris. Le seul type que je connaisse qu'elle n'ait pas attrapé dans ses filets, c'est Oz. Et Giles aussi… enfin, je crois », ajouta t-elle. Puis elle ouvrit de grands yeux avant d'ajouter : « Enfin, j'espère ! Parce que Giles… Giles est comme un père pour moi, il est censé être asexué », finit-elle nerveusement, alors que Spike laissait échapper un rire. « Mon monde s'écroulerait si… » Elle s'interrompit, avant de poursuivre en roulant ses yeux dans leurs orbites : « Ok, aucune importance ». Puis elle poursuivit d'une voix plus douce en baissant la tête : « Et… il y a toi, aussi. »

Buffy n'avait pas encore pleinement intégré l'idée, mais elle venait de percuter que le retour de Faith allait signifier un face à face avec Spike également. Et connaissant sa tendance à s'enrouler telle une anguille autour de ses proies masculines, cet élément ne faisait rien pour la rassurer, elle y pensa soudain. Elle faisait confiance à Spike, savait qu'il ne la laisserait pas tomber ou ne lui ferait pas de mal volontairement, mais l'idée que Faith ne cherche à lui tourner autour commençait à faire son cheminement, et une boule apparut dans sa gorge. Non, elle se faisait peut-être du souci pour rien… Faith avait peut-être changé. Peut-être qu'elle ne s'intéresserait pas à lui.

Ne pas s'intéresser à lui ?

Son regard bleu océan, sa désinvolture, son sarcasme, ce qu'il dégage en permanence, son accent, ses mimiques, sa manière de se comporter, sa manière d'être… Il était diablement sexy et attirant.

Ca n'avait peut-être de l'effet que sur elle, mais elle en doutait. Elle connaissait sa popularité auprès de la gente féminine, en avait eu maintes fois la preuve. Bien sûr que Faith allait s'intéresser à lui ! Quelle femme ne le ferait pas ?

« D'ailleurs, tu sais, pour… pour Faith… », commença t-elle hésitante.

Spike retint un fantôme de sourire qui tentait de se former sur ses lèvres, et garda le regard rivé droit devant lui, alors qu'ils poursuivaient leur marche dans le cimetière. Buffy semblait mal à l'aise, mais il savait pertinemment où elle voulait en venir.

« Elle… enfin, tu sais. »

« Non, je ne sais pas vraiment », déclara t-il d'une voix taquine en tournant enfin son regard vers elle. « Mais vu comme on me l'a décrite, je pense qu'il y a de fortes chances pour qu'on s'entende bien tous les deux, et qui sait, on finira peut-être par se tourner autour, se jeter l'un sur l'autre et, enfin, tu connais la suite… »

Buffy était devenue blême et avait cessé sa marche, de même que Spike qui se plaça face à son visage.

« C'est bien ce que tu t'imaginais entendre ? », demanda t-il d'une voix sarcastique.

« Non. », déclara t-elle avec de grands yeux. « Enfin, si, mais genre, dans mes pires cauchemars. »

Spike eut un petit rire, secouant la tête de droit à gauche. « Buffy… »

« Tu… tu me faisais marcher ? », demanda t-elle simplement avec une moue boudeuse.

« J'ai l'air de le penser ? », répondit-il en haussant un sourcil.

Elle lui donna une tape sur le bras, un sourire apparaissant finalement sur ses lèvres.

« Tu ne sais pas comment elle peut être », déclara la Tueuse dans un soupir, reprenant un air sérieux.

« Elle a peut-être changé », lui répondit Spike en haussant les épaules, relativement indifférent à la question.

« Mais elle restera Faith… », finit Buffy d'une voix calme. « Chassez le naturel… »

Spike cessa de marcher, et prit doucement Buffy par le bras pour la placer face à lui, la faisant reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve dos à la crypte qui se trouvait devant eux.

« Tu me fais confiance, mon cœur ? », il demanda en cherchant son regard.

La main de Spike descendit le long du bras de la jeune femme, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le retirer, Buffy saisit sa main dans la sienne, exerçant une légère pression avec celle-ci.

« Tu sais bien que oui. », déclara t-elle sincère.

« Oh, et tu sais peut-être aussi que je t'aime ? », demanda t-il avec tout le sérieux du monde inscrit sur son visage.

Buffy ne put s'empêcher de rire, avant de répondre sur un ton ironique : « Je crois me souvenir que ça t'as échappé une ou deux fois. »

« Vraiment ? », poursuivit-il sur un faux air consterné.

« Vraiment », affirma t-elle d'une voix à la fois tendre et taquine.

C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci qu'elle réalisait combien elle aimait être avec lui. Leurs taquineries, leurs longues conversations, les moments qu'ils passaient ensemble une fois que tout le monde était couché dans la maison, leurs sorties dans les cimetières, leurs moments de complicité… Leur intimité était telle qu'il n'avait parfois même pas besoin d'échanger de mots. Il s'agissait juste de se sentir bien, à l'aise et soi-même avec l'autre. Juste d'être Buffy et Spike. Sans parler de cette sensation qu'elle ressentait parfois, juste quand il posait son regard sur elle. Elle finissait par se sentir toute… _chose_. Une sensation plus qu'agréable se diffusait dans son ventre, au point où elle en tremblait parfois.

Pour rien au monde elle n'y renoncerait.

Pour rien au monde elle ne renoncerait à lui.

Mais elle se sentait incapable de le lui dire. La peur peut-être… ? Peur de se jeter à l'eau. Peur de se dévoiler entièrement. C'était assez drôle quand elle y réfléchissait. Il était certainement la personne qui la connaissait et la comprenait le mieux, mais il était aussi la seule personne qui ne s'était toujours pas rendue compte de ce qu'elle pouvait éprouver pour lui. Personne ne semblait avoir été dupe… excepté lui.

C'était assez ironique.

« Alors je pense que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. », finit-il en replaçant tendrement une mèche blonde de la jeune femme derrière son oreille.

Les paroles de Spike l'avaient brusquement arraché à ses pensées et elle continua de le contempler avec un petit sourire.

« Je ne vois même pas pourquoi on en parle. », finit-il en haussant un sourcil.

« Parce qu'il m'arrive d'être stupide, parfois », déclara t-elle avec amusement.

« Seulement parfois ? », la provoqua t-il avec un sourire taquin.

« Hey ! », elle laissa échapper d'une voix faussement offusquée.

« Mes sentiments ne m'empêchent pas de te voir comme tu es », poursuivit-il sur la même lancée.

« Me voir comme je suis ? Attends, tu sous-entends que je suis stupide ? », finit-elle en haussant un sourcil d'incompréhension.

Spike lui répondit dans un petit rire. « Non, loin de là. C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ? », le défia t-elle.

« Que tu as des défauts, comme tout le monde, amour. », il sortit simplement.

« Oh. »

« Je pense avoir vu le meilleur, mais aussi le pire de ce que tu es. Donc mon discernement est parfaitement objectif. », lança t-il d'une voix calme.

« Je pourrais dire la même chose », ajouta t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

« Tu pourrais… »

« Donc… tu ne me vois pas comme parfaite ? Ca va m'occuper l'esprit un bon bout de temps… », déclara t-elle d'une voix teintée d'ironie et d'amusement.

« Je suis en train de me demander si tu sais ce que c'est que d'être amoureuse. », plaisanta t-il.

« Non, enfin, si, je sais ce que c'est. Je me demandais juste… enfin, je ne saisis pas. »

« Tu ne saisis pas quoi ? », demanda t-il en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. « Buffy, quand je te dis que je t'aime, je parle de l'intégralité de ce que tu es. Ce qui signifie que j'aime aussi bien la Buffy parfois casse pied, qui m'a botté les fesses plus d'une fois, et avec des tendances petit-chef autoritaire, » il fut intérieurement amusé de la voir ouvrir de grands yeux, « que la femme loyale, belle, forte, et courageuse, que tu es. Je t'aime quand tu réussis, mais aussi quand tu commets des erreurs. J'aime te voir essayer, tomber puis te relever, comme ça peut arriver à tout le monde. J'aime savoir que derrière la Tueuse parfois intransigeante que tu peux être auprès des autres, il y a avant tout une femme, qui a ses forces mais aussi ses faiblesses. Ca fait des années qu'on se connaît… et j'ai eu l'occasion de voir beaucoup d'aspects de ce que tu es, les bons comme les moins bons, et crois-moi amour, je ne suis pas prêt de cesser de t'aimer. » Il avait balancé son monologue d'une voix nonchalante, mais ses paroles étaient plus que sincères. « Enfin, à part quand tu te montres aussi stupide que tout à l'heure peut-être… », ajouta t-il en fronçant les sourcils, l'air faussement sérieux.

Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge et elle dût fermer les yeux un quart de seconde afin de reprendre contenance. C'était la première fois qu'il en parlait de cette façon, et elle devait bien l'avouer, il l'avait bouleversé. Il posait sur elle un regard tellement tendre, avec une touche de taquinerie, qu'elle crut qu'elle allait pleurer. Remarque, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il la voyait dans cet état là. Elle ressentait à nouveau cette sensation étrange au creux de son ventre, alors que son regard ne quittait pas le sien. Mais elle préféra jouer la carte de l'humour.

« Tu me trouves casse-pied ? », demanda t-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

Spike laissa échapper un gloussement, et attrapa doucement sa main pour l'entraîner avec lui, quand il perçut le bruit d'un vampire qui sortait de sa tombe. « On a du boulot… »

Ce soir là, lors d'une énième patrouille, elle avait réalisé qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui.

**FIN**

N'hésitez pas à commenter :)


End file.
